¡¡Un mes sin sexo!
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: Chouji y Shikamaru sabían que estaban muertos desde el mismo momento en el que se les cayó el vestido de Ino -el que iba a usar para la boda de Neji y Tenten- al suelo y se llenó de barro. /-Y en cuanto a ti, Nara- Ino se inclinó al oído del chico para que nadie más que él oyera lo que le iba a decir- nada de sexo por un mes./ ShikaIno


**¡Buenas! En fin, como hace tiempito que no escribo nada de esta pareja... ¡aquí os dejo un one-shot ShikaIno! Después de todos vuestros reviews y ánimos para escribir otro fic de esta pareja... ¡pues me animó mucho para hacerlo! n.n**

**Dedicado a todos/as las/os amantes de el ShikaIno! Para vosotras/os princesos y principesas ^^**

.

.

.

.

Chouji y Shikamaru sabían que estaban muertos desde el mismo momento en el que se les cayó el vestido de Ino -el que iba a usar para la boda de Neji y Tenten- al suelo. ¡Pero la culpa no fue de ellos! Si no de aquellos críos que se cruzaron en su camino haciendo que tuvieran que separarse para no ser atropellados, cosa que hizo que el vestido de su compañera de equipo cayera al suelo embarrado y por el que luego los niños pasaron por encima corriendo, dejándolo pisoteado y manchado.

Choji se había puesto pálido, mirando el vestido con los ojos como platos y a punto de llorar, mientras que Shikamaru se limitó a murmurar _problemático_ por lo bajo miles de veces seguidas. No querían ni imaginarse lo que les iba a hacer la rubia; tal vez los castrara, les pegara hasta que quedaran inconscientes o -lo que era peor- los ignoraría y estaría enfadada con ellos por lo que quedaba de vida y ellos acabarían disculpándose como idiotas débiles ante ella que eran; entonces Ino los llevaría de compras durante una semana entera a cuenta del dinero de los chicos.

Resumiendo, eran hombres muertos, despedazados y tirados dentro de una fosa.

Fueron a llevar el vestido al cuatro de Ino como ella les había pedido y lo dejaron encima de su cama. Ahora solo faltaba que Ino llegara a su casa, subiera a su habitación y viera... bueno, pues lo que había quedado de su amado vestido -que antes era de un color lila, liso hasta los tobillos, con escote de corazón y con una apertura en el costado izquierdo para que se dejara ver su pierna- y saliera a darles caza.

* * *

-Oye Chouji, ¿estás bien? ¡Llevas mirando a los lados las últimas dos horas y me estás poniendo histérico' ttebayo!- Naruto dejó de comer su amado ramen para mirar a su amigo, que estaba sentado a su lado, paseando la mirada por todo el local y mirando a la calle de vez en cuando.

Sakura, Sasuke -quien había vuelto a la Villa pero... en fin, eso era otra historia-, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto estaban sentados en las sillas de Ichiraku, charlando -menos Sasuke porque era un rancio y Shikamaru porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a cierto asunto- sobre la futura boda de Neji y Tenten. Naruto comía y hablaba a la vez, Chouji comía como loco y más rápido que de costumbre por culpa de la ansiedad que le provocaba el mismo "problema" que a su compañero de equipo.

-E-es ver-verdad, Chouji-kun- afirmó Hinata sonrojándose- ¿t-te encuentras b-bien?

El Aburame se tragó el caldo de su plato de un solo trago. Miró a su alrededor, con la mirada ansiosa y miró al Nara.

-¡Shikamaru, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que nuestra vida va a acabar en menos de veinticuatro horas?!

El chico apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

-Qué problemático...- aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Hacía tiempo que él tenía hm... ¿cómo decirlo? una relación "especial" o "fuera de lo corriente" con Ino; siendo más exactos... se habían acostado un par de veces. Bueno, no era así del todo, especificando más digamos que en cada oportunidad que estaban solos tenían esa clase de relaciones. Al principio había sido solo sexo, deseo de ambos; pero al cabo de un tiempo acabaron convirtiéndose algo así como en amantes, y eran conscientes de ello: se gustaban y lo sabían, se deseaban y lo sabían, se querían y lo sabían; pero nunca se habían atrevido a decírselo en voz alta.

Sakura se unió a la conversación, pillando el ritmo de ella por lo que había dicho Chouji.

-A ver, ¿qué le habéis hecho a Ino-cerda esta vez?- preguntó con aire cansado.

Naruto dejó de comer ramen y miró interesado a los dos chicos, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, incluso Sasuke, aunque no lo demostró.

-Hm, hemos echado a perder su vestido para la boda de Neji y Tenten- respondió Shikamaru ahogando un bostezo.

El Uzumaki se atragantó con los fideos que le colgaban de la comisura de los labios y comenzó a toser como un loco poseso.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "echar a perder"?!- preguntó cuando pudo respirar bien.

Chouji pidió otro tazón de ramen.

-Se nos ha caído el vestido al suelo. Se ha manchado y unos niños han pasado por encima de él corriendo.

Sakura, Naruto y Kiba se cayeron de la silla. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca y Sasuke permaneció neutro.

-¡¿Que habéis hecho qué?! - la pelirrosa se llevó las manos al pelo, horrorizada. Naruto se puso blanco y Kiba dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

Alguien carraspeó tras ellos.

Shikamaru cambió su expresión aburrida a una alerta y Chouji se puso azul cuando vieron a Ino detrás de ellos. Naruto y Kiba rezaron por no salir heridos de esta; Sakura miraba a la recién llegada y a los dos chicos alternativamente y Hinata se puso tan nerviosa que se desmayó, Sasuke la cogió para que lo cayera al suelo de bruces.

Ino miraba a sus dos compañeros con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro y se acercó a ellos.

_Problemáticoproblemáticoproblemáticoproblemáticoproblemático_ se repetía Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, Chouji- el tono dulce que usó no hizo otra cosa que ponerles más nerviosos aún, aunque Chouji era el único que lo mostraba- ¿podéis venir un momentito conmigo?

* * *

-¡... MÁS QUE UNOS CRÍOS IRRESPONSABLES A QUIENES NO SE LES PUEDE MANDAR HACER NADA!- Ino agitó un dedo delante de los chicos, completamente furiosa.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados al pie de un árbol -que justamente estaba en medio de la plaza que más gente visitaba de Konoha-. Chouji temblaba y Shikamaru comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, **¿es que Ino nunca va a acabar su regañina? ¡Nos está mirando todo el mundo!** Y, en efecto, así era; todo el mundo miraba la escena -dos ninjas siendo regañados como unos niños pequeños por una mujer- con aire entre divertido, sorprendido y (en caso de algunos) temeroso por el enfado de la Yamanaka. Llevaba así unos diez minutos, pero para ambos parecían años.

-Así que...- la chica inspiró profundamente- me he tomado la libertad de... poneros un leve castigo a ambos...

**Oh mierda** pensaron los dos **una semana de compras compulsivas.**

Ino se acuclilló ante ellos y los miró ladeando la cabeza y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

**MierdaMierdaMierdaMierdaMierda...**

-En cuanto a ti, Chouji- el Akimichi se tensó- te prohíbo que comas patas fritas, ramen, dulces o lo que sea por un mes. Ya lo he hablado con tu madre, con Teuchi-san y con las personas de cualquier tienda de chucherías y me han prometido que no te iban a vender nada de eso.

Chouji se puso morado, azul, verde y blanco y comenzó a sudar frío.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Nara- Ino se inclinó al oído del chico para que nadie más que él oyera lo que le iba a decir- nada de sexo por un mes.

Y así, sin decir nada más y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Ino se levantó con el orgullo bien alto y se fue de allí con pasos danzarines dejando a un Chouji al que le iba a dar un ataque de shock y a un Shikamaru con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

¿Era una broma, verdad?

* * *

_**OoOo**_****Primera semana****_**OoOo**_

* * *

La primera semana pasó sin complicaciones.

Chouji resistía con bravura al no comer nada que no fuera carne o verduras sin rechistar, ya que temía que Ino le alargara la condena.

Shikamaru no tuvo ningún problema tampoco. A pesar de que hacía el amor con Ino unas tres veces a la semana (o a veces más si tenían días libres) pudo soportar el estar sin ella sin ninguna complicación. No era que no la extrañara, es más, si pudiera ahora mismo estaría encantado de poder estar con ella a solas y tener un momento fugaz; pero no podía, y eso no había sido un grave problema esa semana.

Lo que fue problemático fue el volver a Ichiraku, donde fueron recibidos como héroes por Naruto al estar sanos y salvos, y tener que dar explicaciones. Chouji les contó el "castigo" que le había impuesto Ino -Naruto estuvo a punto de morir al imaginarse a sí mismo sin poder comer ramen por un mes- sudando y con un tic en el ojo. Lo malo pasó cuando le preguntaron a él cuál era el castigo que le había puesto la rubia, cosa que por supuesto, él no contestó. No pensaba confesar que se acostaba con Ino y que le había dicho que nada de sexo por un mes; habría sido demasiado problemático.

* * *

_**OoOo**_****Segunda semana****_**OoOo**_

* * *

La segunda semana... No pasó tan bien como la primera.

Chouji había comenzado con pequeños ataques de ansiedad cuando veía a algún niño con un dulce o bolsa de patatas, y sudaba frío cuando pasaba por Ichiraku o cualquier puesto de ramen.

Shikamaru también tuvo sus complicaciones. Solía tener unos sueños muy sugerentes y húmedos en los que aparecía Ino desnuda gritando su nombre cuando llegaba al éxtasis, y el joven Nara se levantaba alterado, con el corazón acelerado, sudando y con un grave y claro problema en su entrepierna, que él mismo tenía que solucionarse; o que, a veces, se le pasaba con una ducha fría.

Lo peor de todo era que seguían teniendo misiones en equipo, e Ino aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le brindaba para comer cualquier dulce delante de ellos -para disgusto de Chouji quien se tenía que dar la vuelta- con una sensualidad despampanante -para disgusto de Shikamaru, quien se imaginaba recorriendo aquel cuerpo desnudo con sus manos-

El Nara también estaba más irritable que de costumbre; ya no pasaba de todo como hacía antes, si no que a veces chasqueaba la lengua y gruñía por lo bajo si alguien le molestaba. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Ino, la problemática de Ino, le iba a absorber el cerebro de aquella manera? ¡A él, al genio Nara!

-En serio, hijo. ¿Seguro que estás bien?- su padre levantó la vista del periódico que ojeaba mientras él, su mujer y su hijo cenaban. Bueno, él y Yoshino cenaban, Shikamaru se limitaba a pasear las verduras por el plato con los palillos y bufar de vez en cuando.

Éste miró a su padre y volvió a suspirar.

-Hn- apartó el plato; su madre dejó de comer para mirar a su hijo con una ceja alzada- No tengo hambre, sólo es eso.

Ambos adultos cruzaron una mirada. Yoshino sonrió.

-No has comido nada a mediodía, ¿seguro que no tienes hambre?- el chico negó con la cabeza y se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios, mirando al infinito. Su madre volvió a sonreír, esta vez con picardía- Ya... así que, ¿algún problema con esa chica?

Shikamaru escupió el agua que tenía en la boca a causa de un súbito ataque de tos por la pregunta de su madre. La miró con los ojos como platos. Yoshino se levantó de la mesa, con aire eufórico.

-¡Hay mi madre! ¡Mi retoño está enamorado!- se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó por detrás- Ya sabía yo que algo habría que haber por ahí... ¡alguna chica debía de haber por cómo te has comportado estos últimos días! ¡Pero nunca me imaginé que te iba a absorber el coco de esa manera!

Shikamaru gruñó por lo bajo y su padre lo miró entre divertido y orgulloso.

-¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Shikaku trae la grabadora, necesito recordar este momento por siempre!- el mayor de los Nara puso los ojos en blanco ante la exageración de su mujer.

-Me voy a dormir.- Anunció Shikamaru, molesto por el descubrimiento de su madre. Debía se tener un radar de chicas o algo así, o si no era que él era muy evidente.

Se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y fue escaleras arriba, aunque aún en su cuarto podía oír los gritos emocionados de su madre.

-¡Si lo sabré yo! ¡Mi pequeño está enamorado! ¡Dios mío, Shikaku, qué rápido nos crece el niño!

Shikamaru se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, intentando ahogar la voz de su madre y sus propios pensamientos y deseos.

* * *

_**OoOo**_****Tercera semana****_**OoOo**_

* * *

La tercera semana fue... fatal. Simplemente fatal.

Chouji estaba que no podía más, se ponía nervioso cada vez que veía un dulce e incluso llegó al extremo de sobornar a Teuchi para que le vendiera algo de ramen -él no aceptó por miedo a lo que Ino le pudiera hacer-. Había adelgazado un poco ya que sólo comía verduras y carne, y como estaba tan estresado por no tener ni una pizca de dulce en la sangre, estaba todo el rato moviéndose de un lado para otro, casi parecía Naruto.

En una de las misiones mientras volvían se había arrodillado ante Ino y le había rogado que le dejara comer un regaliz, ya que creía que le iba a dar algo. Ella le amenazó con alargar el castigo un año. Chouji se desmayó y Shikamaru e Ino tuvieron que cargar con él. Como se hacía de noche acamparon al aire libre porque no hacía frío, dejaron a Chouji apoyado en un árbol.

-Oye, Ino. ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?- le preguntó Shikamaru mientras sacaba su saco de dormir.

La rubia sonrió y antes de que el Nara se diera cuenta estaba tumbado en el suelo con su compañera encima. Su cuerpo reaccionó como si tuviera vida propia.

-¿Lo dices por Chouji o por ti?

Shikamaru se quedó sin habla; su imaginación se había disparado y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ino sentada encima de su erección recién formada.

-Porque... ¿sabes Shikamaru?, tal vez sí que me esté excediendo un poco...- aquel tono de voz, más el dedo que recorría su abdomen por encima de la camiseta, más el deseo acumulado de las últimas tres semanas hicieron que a Shikamaru se le secara la garganta y jadeara.

-Pero... me parece lo justo que sufras un poco más, genio.- Y así se levantó de encima del chico, se alejó con pasos sensuales y se metió en su saco de dormir; sintiéndose la mujer más victoriosa del mundo ninja.

Mientras que Shikamaru se quedó donde estaba, quieto como una estatua y con el deseo bullendo en sus venas. Aquella mujer lo tenía a su merced, ¡oh sí que lo tenía!, y aquello era realmente problemático.

* * *

_**OoOo**_****Cuarta y última semana****_**OoOo**_

* * *

La cuarta semana fue, sin alguna duda, la peor semana de aquel mes; y probablemente de sus vidas.

Como sabían que pronto se iba a acabar aquella tortura, les hacía estar más nerviosos (en caso de Chouji) y ansiosos (en caso de Shikamaru), y el tener que contar los días, horas, minutos y segundos que quedaban para el último día de esa semana, los frustraba.

Sus amigos animaban a Chouji para que no cediera y aguantase unos días más, mientras que aún intentaban descubrir cuál era el "castigo" de Shikamaru ya que nunca le habían visto tan ansioso, frustrado y arrugando tanto el ceño (por eso último Naruto solía decirle que se parecía al Sasuke-amargado-teme).

Durante aquellos días Ino también se dedicaba a torturarlos a sobremanera; había hecho una excepción en su dieta y solía comer uno o dos bombones al día, siempre delante de Chouji, quien se ponía a llorar. En esos casos Naruto se arrodillaba y le consolaba diciéndole que se imaginaba lo duro que debía ser para él el estar un mes sin comer ramen, y ambos se ponían a llorar en medio de la calle.

Para desgracia de Shikamaru -a quien también torturaba pero de una manera muy distinta- esa semana se la habían dado libre al equipo 10 y hacía un calor insoportable; a lo que Ino aprovechaba y en vez de ponerse su conjunto ninja, se ponía blusas, pantalones cortos, faldas, vestidos y camisetas de tirantes. Y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercase a su compañero de equipo y rozarle "accidentalmente" con la yema de los dedos, cadera, nariz, etc. O mismamente movía las caderas de manera sensual mientras caminaba o le dedicaba sonrisas divertidas, pícaras y sexys.

Bueno, pues eso durante seis días, seis exasperantes, horribles, tortuosos y frustrantes días.

**+~+**o****Último día****o**+~+**

Shikamaru se levantó más tarde de lo normal (serían las doce o la una del mediodía), sintiendo la boca pastosa y el pijama con el que dormía pegado al cuerpo. Sí, de nuevo esos sueños en los que aparecía Ino desnuda, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos llenos de deseo contenido mientras se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo y jadeaba su nombre.

**¡Mierda!** Definitivamente necesitaba una larga ducha helada.

Se levantó de la cama cual zombie, cogió del armario lo primero que agarró -que resultó ser una camiseta verde desgastada y unos pantalones negros- una toalla y fue al baño para despejarse.

Puso la temperatura del agua lo más fría que pudo y se metió bajo el chorro, sin soltarse el pelo de la coleta siquiera. Definitivamente iba a volverse loco si seguía así. Cuando se hubo calmado y creyó que era conveniente ir a desayunar porque si no su madre iba a subir a por él -cosa que él no quería que pasara- cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Se secó el cuerpo un poco por encima y se visitó con desgana; no tenía humor para secarse el pelo, así que se lo dejó mojado.

-Buenos días- saludó cuando llegó abajo.

-¡Ya te vale, Shikamaru, siempre despertándote tan tarde!- lo regañó su madre.

Él rodó los ojos con cansancio y bostezó. Su padre estaría en el edificio de la Hokage, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas.

Yoshino le pasó un plato con huevos, tostadas y leche a su hijo cuando se hubo sentado.

-Hoy es 31, así que procura venir puntual para la cena- le dijo ella- cenamos con los Akimichi y los Yamanaka.

-Hn...- murmuró él. Se llevó una tostada a la boca y fue a morderla, cuando lo dicho por su madre le llegó al cerebro. Miró a Yoshino con los ojos como platos- ¡¿Qué?!

Ella se sobresaltó y dejó de cocinar para mirarle.

-Pues que como hoy es fin de mes, 31 de Diciembre, vamos a cenar con-

Shikamaru se levantó de un salto, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió por la puerta de casa.

-¡Gracias mamá!

Yoshino se quedó estática. **¿Pero qué le pasa a este ahora?**

* * *

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¡Hoy era fin de mes! ¡Adiós castigo! ¡Adiós mes sin sexo! Oohh... Ahora mismo iba a encontrar a aquella problemática y le iba a hacer una cuantas cosas, oh sí, dulce venganza.

Pasó por el puesto de Ichiraku y vio a Chouji comiendo ramen como si le fuera la vida en ello, tenía varias bolsas de regalices y patatas a su lado, de las cuales también comía. Al parecer a él no se le había olvidado qué día era hoy.

Pero la pregunta era... ¿dónde estaba Ino? Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, **hmp, qué problemático, a saber dónde se ha metido esta mujer...** Se sentó al lado de su compañero de equipo, quien al verlo le saludó alzando las cejas sin dejar de comer.

-¿Reponiendo fuerzas?- preguntó.

-_Nefefito ponedme fuedte _y _fecuperar _la _enerfía_ que me falta- masculló él, entre bocado y bocado.

El Nara rió.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Ino? Tengo que hablar con ella...-** seh, eso, hablar.**

Chouji se tragó los fideos y se metió un puñado de patatas a la boca. Tragó antes de hablar.

-Antes la he visto con Hinata y la "mujer Hyuuga"- carcajeó- estaban cerca del café de la esquina... ¡Otro plato de ramen, por favor!- le dio el tazón a Teuchi.

-Gracias amigo- le palmeó la espalda y fue a donde este le había indicado. Planeando meticulosamente su venganza.

La vio al cabo de unos minutos, charlando animadamente con Hinata y Tenten. ¡Oh Dios! estaba tan bonita con aquella blusa blanca y la falda de flores... Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a las chicas.

-¡Sh-Shikamaru-kun!- exclamó Hinata al verle, cuando ya estaba casi al lado de ellas.

Las otras dos chicas se giraron. Antes de que nadie dijera nada más, cogió a Ino por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro.

-¡KYAH! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Bájame!- pataleó y golpeó al Nara, pero este no hizo caso, solo puso una mueca de disusto.

-Me la llevo un rato- les dijo a las otras, quienes miraban lo que acababa de pasar confundidas. El chico las saludó con dos dedos en la frente a modo de despedida y desapareció.

-¿Pero qué acaba de pasar aquí?- preguntó Tenten a nadie en particular.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Aparecieron en una biblioteca que estaba a oscuras. El chico la depositó en el suelo. Ino se alejó de él como si le hubiera quemado y le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?! ¡No puedes ir por la calle y agarrar a chicas como si fueran sacos de patatas!¡Y mucho menos llevarlas a-!

Shikamaru se plantó ante ella en dos zancadas, la agarró de la nuca y le dio un beso casto para acallarla. ¡Oh, sí! Cuánto había echado de menos aquellos labios suaves y con sabor dulce.

Ino se tensó cuando Shikamaru deslizó su mano por la cadera y se separó de él dándole un golpe en el hombro cuando metió la mano debajo de la blusa.

-¿A-aquí? ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Estamos en la torre de la Hokage, si nos pilla nos matan!

El Nara, fastidiado por la interrupción, la agarró de los hombros y la empotró contra una de las estanterías. Varios libros cayeron al suelo. Le dio un beso húmedo en el cuello y ella jadeó.

-Entonces no hagas mucho ruido para que no nos pille, problemática. Este es el único sitio que siempre está libre y no voy a aguantarme más.-** suficiente he tenido ya por un mes** se recordó.

Ino rió suavemente y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Eres un problemático, Nara Shikamaru.

Él sonrió de lado y volvió a besarla, esta vez con pasión.

* * *

-¡Oh, por cierto!- exclamó Ino cuando se hubieron encontrado con Chouji para ir a casa de Shikamaru a cenar -sus familias ya estaban allí-.

Los dos chicos se giraron a verla. Se miraron de reojo al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que ella esbozaba. Tragaron duro.

-Mañana quedamos para ir de compras, ¿sí? Me debéis un vestido para la boda.

* * *

Y, así fue, como aquel mes todos aprendieron una cosa; que nunca en la vida y por nada del mundo, jamás de los jamases, debían enfadar a Ino estropeando una cosa que le gustaba si no querías que te hiciera pasar los peores días de tu vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenas! He de decir que me lo he pasado genial escribiendo este fic xDD**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Martillazos? ¿Tortazos?**

**¡POR UN MUNDO MÁS SHIKAINO! 3**

**Natsuki-chan.**


End file.
